Letters Never Sent
by pol4
Summary: Hey everyone! This just an idea I've had going through my head for awhile now. AU Beginning right before Rory sleeps with Dean. Trory. Prologue up! This is my first story, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Letters Never Sent

It had been over two and a half years since he saw her and yet she still crept into his thoughts daily. He knew that on some level it was unhealthy, entirely pathetic really. But he had long ago accepted the fact that she was perhaps the only person in his life who had ever shown any faith in him. Well that wasn't entirely true. Since his abrupt departure he had made new friends, met people who inspired him, and comrades who had become his brothers. At times it was overwhelming to think of all the people who had placed their faith in him and at times their lives in his hands. At the end of the day though it all came back to her. To the girl who challenged him on every level, the girl that chipped at the walls he had built and made him really look at himself and the world around him. In the beginning he couldn't understand why everything about her terrified and excited him. Why with a simple pout and a pleading glance of those baby blues he would fold to her every whim. Not that she ever gave him the chance to. It took distance and time for him to truly understand what she meant to him. He tried many times to put it into words, pen to paper. Letters that praised her and cursed her would litter the floor of his bunk only to be tossed before morning. Somehow the words never seemed to be enough so he decided to be the man of action he had always pretended to be. He would become someone she could be proud but first he had to be proud of himself. He graduated with honors and joined the service. It was the right thing to do; he knew that in his heart. His friends where going to face a war and he would have felt a coward had he let them go without him. Even now laying in a makeshift hospital he had no regrets. Despite all the pain, he smiled to himself. He had done his duty and he was going home. It wouldn't matter that he had never sent those letters or that her life had no doubt moved on without him. He would tell her himself with actions and words what she was to him. He knew he might still lose but he also knew he had to try. Tristan closed his eyes with the thought that no matter the outcome at the very least he would see his Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rory sat with her head in her hands. This night had not gone at all the way she had expected. It wasn't that she had been expecting the greatest night of her life or anything but she never dreamt it would become this complicated. All she had wanted to do was go out on a small outing with a guy and see if there was any chemistry. Not that she had really expected there to be any. Graham seemed like a typical spoiled rich ass, but she had learned a long time ago that if you scratched under the surface sometimes those types of guys could be the most…. No! No! Bad Rory! You are not going to think about _him_! That ship sailed a long time ago, or rather she had practically shoved it out of the harbor. Shaking her head, Rory tried to rid all thoughts of _him_ from of her mind. She was sad enough right now without focusing on old regrets and mistakes that couldn't be fixed.

Sighing to herself Rory focused back on the present. Graham was an ass. Ok well not really an ass, just a typical college kid celebrating the end of term. She knew he had been shanghaied into bringing her along tonight and he had actually tried to get her to enjoy herself. It wasn't his fault that a pub-crawl was just simply not Rory's scene. Looking at it now she should have taken him up on his offer of cab fare. This whole thing would certainly have been less complicated and dramatic if she had. Dean had been great tonight, a really good friend to come help her out like he did. But after the way he had reacted to Jess, Rory wasn't so sure calling him had been the brightest idea. He did that whole jealous thing he used to always do. Which was absurd right? Dean was a married man after all, what did he care if she talked to Jess or not. And Jess! God what the hell is wrong with him? Runaway with him? Was he crazy? From her Mom, from her grandparents, from Yale? For someone who claimed to know her better than anyone he was missing the mark by miles when it came to understanding what she wanted and needed.

Rory sighed again. This whole night had been an unmitigated disaster. One that made her feel like she was in high school all over again. God if she could turn back time things would have been so different. If she could turn back time things would be… No! Bad Rory! No thinking about _him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a less than a pleasant night's sleep Rory sipped her coffee while she watched as movers Emily had hired removed the last of her belongings from her dorm to be sent into storage along with the entertainment center and furniture her grandmother had purchased for her. It was a monumental moment really, to think that the first year of college was already over but Rory was still too preoccupied from the events of the last night to fully appreciate it.

Rory shook it off knowing that this upcoming week was not about her or her drama. The test run of the Dragonfly Inn was rapidly approaching. The inn her mother had spent years of her life working towards. With that thought in mind she tossed her last bag that she would need for the summer into the car and headed home.

As Rory pulled up to the CrapShack she was surprised to see her mother waiting for her on the porch. As soon as the seat belt was off she was pulled in to a massive hug.

" My Baby!" Lorelei screamed as she crushed Rory.

" What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the Inn with Sookie? "

"And miss my one and only daughter's, that I know of, return from college? I think not missy!"

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's antics and feigned a smile.

" I was here like two weeks ago. It's not that big of a deal. You should be getting everything ready at the Inn. That's a big deal! Me coming home is more of a regular occurrence type thing not exactly a big deal. But opening the inn is. A big deal I mean and you should…"

"Whoa! Slow down babe. Even I can't keep up with this pace. What happened? What's wrong? And keep in mind any explanation that involves the phrase " Big Deal" isn't going to fly." said Lorelei placing a calming hand on Rory's shoulder.

"It's no big… it's nothing."

"Ok let's go inside"

"Really Mom its nothing. Just finals and everything. Let me just unload this stuff and we can head over to the Inn."

Lorelei studied her daughter for a moment. She was looking down and fidgeting. It reminded her of the very few times Rory had lied to her as a child.

"Nope not buying it. Spill." Lorelei said as she steered Rory inside the house.

"Seriously Mom I'm fine." Rory said shaking off her mother's grip and sitting on the couch.

"No hun your not. Just tell me what's wrong. "

Rory knew her mother well enough to know that she wasn't leaving this room until she told her what was going on with her. She took a deep breath trying to compose herself before voicing the question that had plagued her all night.

" Am I a tease?"

Lorelei was shocked for a moment. That was maybe the last thing she had expected her daughter to say. That pause though was long enough for Rory to draw her own conclusions.

" I knew it I am! I mean look at me I strung Dean along while I liked Jess and even before when…, and Jess left right after I wouldn't and they both said I love you and I couldn't say it back and last night Dean was so jealous but he's married and Jess wants to run away and it's no wonder he called me Mary cause its clear that I…"

Rory's face had gone so red during this latest rant that Lorelei worried she might actually pass out. She gently guided her daughter's head to her lap and began stroking her hair.

" What happened last night Rory?"

Rory sighed before she relayed all the events of the night before and her fears concerning Dean, while Lorelei listened intently.

Lorelei knew that now was not the time for jokes and kept her mouth firmly shut. It had been quite awhile since Rory had opened up like this and she took in every word like oxygen not wanting to break the spell.

" Honey you're not a tease. I think your right though that maybe Dean is reading too much into your friendship and some distance from him might be good. And Jess? Well all I can say is thanks for not running off with him."

" So I didn't lead them on?" Rory asked looking hopeful.

Lorelei chuckled and continued to stroke her hair " No sweetheart. I think you gave them both a chance and it didn't work out. Your young and in college its okay to not have all of this love stuff figured out yet. "

" I guess." Rory said hesitantly.

"I know." Lorelei responded.

Rory sat up and hugged her mother while whispering a soft thank you and headed upstairs to shower.

Once Rory left the room, Lorelei threw her head back on the sofa trying to recover from the information overload. It seemed to her that Dean wasn't exactly the nice boy she had always thought he was, and that Jess was still up to his old tricks of ambushing her daughter. But it was the slip about being called Mary that really caught Lorelei's attention. She had been very careful to never instigate a conversation about Tristan DuGrey since Rory had told her he had left Chilton. She tried once or twice but each attempt resulted in a very surly Rory for several days. As brilliant as her daughter was she could be completely naïve at times. Lorelei chuckled to herself thinking that Mary might actually be a suitable nickname.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tristan felt awkward as all hell. He hadn't actually stepped foot in this house since he had been sent away. You're supposed to feel comfortable around your family right? At least that seemed to be the general consensus. But standing in the entryway of this childhood home Tristan decided that whoever took that poll had to have had a very limited sample size. The maid who answered the door had explained to him that Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey were out of town. Tristan was surprised by the pang in his chest. He had just come back after very nearly being killed and his parents hadn't deemed it important enough to even stay in town. He couldn't really say that this was out of character for his folks, but damn it actually hurt, and that shocked him. He thought he had put this shit behind him. He was a war hero for Christ sake! Coming home to his parent's house should have been a cakewalk.

Tristan suddenly felt as if he was under water. He knew the maid was still talking to him and he thought he heard the word grandfather, but the rest of it might as well as been coming from an adult in a Charlie Brown cartoon for all he understood. His gut clenched uncomfortably and an increasingly large amount of black began to cloud his vision.

" I have to use the restroom." even to himself his tone seemed off.

"It's just down the…"

"I know where it is!" Tristan snapped much harsher than he had intended.

Tristan tried to move has fast he could towards the bathroom. A task that wasn't exactly easy given the cane he was using. Ignoring the pain in his leg Tristan unceremoniously dropped to the toilet and retched. He rested his forehead against the porcelain, thankful that given his mother's standards this was probably the cleanest toilet in Connecticut. He enjoyed the cooling effect while he waited for his sight to return.

God, two hours back in Hartford and he was already falling apart. His vision was slowly becoming clearer and so was the pain in his leg. If he couldn't handle this how was he going to handle seeing _her_?

Tristan thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tristan? Are you alright?"

The voice of his grandfather pulled him completely back into the present.

"I'm OK. Just give me a minute."

" Take your time. I'll be in the study."

Tristan felt a wave of guilt and shame come over him. Guilt, that his grandfather, who was not in the best of health, had come all this way to check on him. Walking from the study to this particular guest bath in the mausoleum his parents called a home couldn't have been easy on the man. Shame, that he just wasn't strong enough to handle everything that coming home entailed. He took a deep breath to steady himself before finally moving.

Picking himself up off the floor turned out to be a lengthy and painful process. Finally upright Tristan rested his forearms on the vanity, rinsed out his mouth, and attempted to make himself presentable. By the time he reached the study his leg was aching and all he wanted to do was sit down.

When he entered the room his grandfather looked up at him and smiled. It was somewhat disarming for Tristan. He had never been particularly close to his grandfather. Not that he didn't love him or anything because he did, but the fact was he hadn't spent all that much one on one time with the man. Tristan chalked this up to the fallout of whatever it was that had driven a wedge between his father and his grandfather. He knew from the sparse communication with his mother that Janlan had moved in with his parents nearly a year ago when it had become apparent that he needed round the clock care. He looked smaller than Tristan remembered. At the thought Tristan's chest started to tighten and he tried to will himself to stay calm. He didn't want a repeat of the bathroom incident.

Janlan DuGrey appraised his grandson with equal parts pride and sadness. It was obvious to him that his once perfect little man was now scarred both physically and emotionally. He regretted many things in his life, but allowing his issues with his own son to keep him from taking a more active role in Tristan's life was at the top of the list.

He watched as Tristan settled himself on the couch. It hurt him to watch his only grandson move so tenderly and winced as he saw the flash of pain in Tristan's eyes.

"Its good to have you home."

"Nice to be back." Tristan sniped like a petulant child.

" Sarcasm may suit you boy but not with me. I am your grandfather and I demand a little bit of respect. Is that clear?"

Tristan sat up almost instantly as his training, both military and society, kicked in.

"Sorry Sir."

Janlan immediately regretted his tone. Old habits died hard and he could admit to himself that his tone had been one of the things that had driven his own son away.

"No I'm sorry Tristan. I'm sorry for so many things. I should have made more of an effort. I shouldn't have let what happened between your father and I come between us. When you're looking at your death you start to look at your life and I'm not entirely happy with what I see."

Tristan could feel his heart beat just a little faster at the thought of his grandfather's death before realizing this may be one of the last opportunities he had to really get to know the man sitting in front of him and Tristan was through wasting opportunities.

" Grandpa stop. It's all okay really. It is. I know a bit about looking at death and I understand all about regrets. It's fine. We're good or at least we can be."

Janlan smiled and reached out to grab Tristan's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Something he hadn't done since Tristan was a child.

" Thank you Tristan."

Tristan squeezed his hand back.

"Your welcome."

Janlan released Tristan's hand and tried to discreetly wipe his eyes. Clearing his throat he looked back at Tristan with a smile.

"So who's the girl?"

Tristan stared at him dumbfounded.

Janlan took a moment to savor the look on his grandson's face before cackling like a mad man.

"Who said there was a girl?"

"You're a DuGrey son. There's always a girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, follows, and for reading. I welcome any feedback. I know sometimes my grammar or punctuation can be off and I will be editing that. But any feedback on the content itself would be really helpful in helping me improve as a writer. Thanks and enjoy.

 **Chapter 5**

This was some type of sickness, thought Tristan as he drove past Monty. Yep. That's right, he knew the name of the stupid rooster statue. He had overheard Rory tell Paris about it at one point or another. He was sure there had to be a technical term for it, not that it really mattered. Whatever this affliction was called, the fact remained that Tristan was simply incapable of forgetting anything that concerned Lorelei Leigh Gilmore. Every single seemingly insignificant detail was burned into his brain. He could write a book about her coffee preferences that changed constantly depending on her mood, which could rival _War and Peace_ in length. There was really no other explanation. Normal people didn't remember these things. Oh well. He supposed there were worse problems to have. As if on cue he felt a sharp pain in his leg as he adjusted himself. Yep. There were definitely worse problems to have.

The town square looked almost exactly as he remembered it, although it did seem rather empty for this time of night. Tristan pulled up in front of the diner he had heard Mary speak of so often and was disappointed to find it closed. He guessed it was a little after dinner time, but he had been counting on getting directions from someone there. For all he remembered about Rory he had never been to her home and couldn't for the life of him find his old Chilton directory. Tristan knew he shouldn't have let his grandfather keep him so long, but he had enjoyed getting to finally know the man. Looking around he noticed that most of the businesses were closed save the market. Great, just great, perfect in fact, he thought sarcastically.

Sighing to himself Tristan headed toward it hoping that Bag Boy wasn't in there. He thought it unlikely that Dean still worked there after all this time, but you never know. Peeking through the window, he was relieved that the giant was nowhere in sight. Entering Tristan made his way towards the girl working the register. She was pretty he supposed, not Rory pretty but nice looking. About his age, tall and blond.

Ok, he thought, time to through on that DuGrey charm. Plastering his Hartford smile on, he approached.

"Hi!" she said smiling. "Can I help you with something?"

" Yes actually", he paused looking at her nametag. "Lindsey, I was hoping to get some directions."

" Sure!" she said a little to bubbly for Tristan's liking. " It's a pretty small town, I should be able to help you out."

Tristan chuckled. " I had noticed that. I'm actually looking for some old family friends. I haven't been here in a long time and I seem to have lost their address." That sounded believable he thought.

" No problem. Who is it your looking for?"

"The Gilmores."

Tristan watched as the smile fell from Lindsey's face and her whole demeanor shifted. Danger Will Robinson! Tristan wasn't so sure this girl was going to end up being all that helpful.

"They live on Maple. It's that way." She replied curtly and pointed vaguely over his right shoulder.

Ok then, this chick was definitely not a Gilmore fan. A foreign concept to Tristan, but he supposed a lot of the girls at Chilton hadn't liked Rory. He had always just thought they were jealous. Jealous of her brains and her beauty, and the attention she received from the male population, himself in particular.

" All right. Thanks for your help," said Tristan turning towards the door.

Seeing the slightly dejected look on the handsome young man's face Lindsey started to feel kind of bad for being so dismissive. She couldn't understand what it was about Rory that had all the best looking guys chasing her. To her Rory had always been a bit of a snob, never really interacting with any of her classmates except for Lane Kim. And then she had left to some big fancy school and afterwards to Yale. Everyone in town knew that Gilmore's came from money even if they didn't show it. It infuriated her how the whole town thought of her as some sort of princess. Well at least the older generation did. Lindsey's peers mostly thought as she did, except for her husband. At that thought, Lindsey decided that pushing this good-looking; out-of -towner on Rory wasn't the worst idea.

" Just take a left on Cedar then a right on Maple it's only a few blocks," she said quickly. "But they're probably at the Dragonfly Inn tonight with most of the town. It's the test run." She pointed to the end of the block. "It's about a mile or two down 3rd, you can't miss it."

Tristan gave her a blindingly bright smile that made Lindsey go a little weak in the knees.

"Thank you so much! Have nice night!" he said and continued out the door.

Lindsey watched as Tristan climbed into what appeared to be a brand new BMW sedan, and sighed. She really hated Rory Gilmore.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, follows, and for reading. I welcome any feedback. I know sometimes my grammar or punctuation can be off and I will be editing that. But any feedback on the content itself would be really helpful in helping me improve as a writer. Thanks and enjoy.

P.S. I noticed a timeline problem after re-watching some episodes so I adjusted it in ch.3. Its really just makes Rory have a week between coming home and the test run. It won't really change the pace at all.

 **Chapter 6**

When Rory returned from her shower she found her mother still sitting on the couch.

"Ok I'm ready. Let's head over to the inn."

"Yeah about that, I was thinking maybe it be best if you didn't come with today. You just got home relax a little go see Lane." Lorelei said a little too nonchalantly.

"Mom there's a little less than week to get everything ready for the test run. I want to help."

"Oh I know hun, believe me I know, but I think that maybe today's not the best day. The stoves coming in and they're still going to be tinkering with some of the electrical, and that's dangerous. Wouldn't want you to get shocked and die. Plus you just showered and with all the dust and grim you'd just get dirty again. I don't know if you've seen the water bill lately, but we have to cut back to a one shower a day maximum."

"One shower a day each or one shower a day period"

"Each. I think you're a little to old for bath time with Mommy."

"Mom." Rory said as sternly as she was capable of, so not all that stern.

"Fine. Tom's crew is still working, which means Dean will probably be there. And given everything you told me about last night and your concerns I don't think it's a great idea for you to see him right now." Lorelei stated factually.

"Mom, I can see him. It's no big…"

"Ah ah ah, what did Mommy say about BD?"

"BD?"

"Big Deal. Try to keep up here."

" I thought that was just for the one conversation."

"No, no, no. It's been banned for the day."

"Fine. Then it's not a problem. I'm sure I misinterpreted it all anyway. Dean always hated Jess. It probably had nothing to do with me."

Lorelei gave her daughter an " are you stupid look".

"Ok maybe it had a little bit to do with me. But I'm sure if we talked it out everything will go back to normal."

Lorelei looked at her with a mix of pity and exasperation.

"Rory…"

"Really Mom its going to be fine."

"Hun I just think you should take some time away from the guy."

" The guy? I thought you liked Dean?"

"I did like Dean until I had forty minutes of your shower time to digest what you told me. Which by the way forty minutes? I was not kidding about the water bill."

"Your entire opinion of Dean has changed in forty minutes?" asked Rory.

"Yes." Lorelei responded completely serious for once, which started to freak Rory out a bit.

"How?"

"You sure you want to hear this?"

"Would it stop you?"

Lorelei took a deep breath. She knew what she had to say was going to upset Rory greatly and probably start the worst argument they've ever had to date, but sometimes as a parent you had to make the tough call. Right now it was either lay it all out on the table or leave it to chance that her daughter may head down a path that she knew would be disastrous.

"Ok here it is. I liked Dean a lot when you two first got together. He was polite and charming, and I knew he looked out for you. But after you two broke up it was always strained. There were complications that you swept under the…"

Lorelei paused for a second looking at Rory, knowing she had just almost crossed the DuGrey line, as she called it in her head. Thankfully, Rory seemed not to notice so she continued quickly.

"And then everything with Jess. Babe you held on to him even when you wanted another guy. And I get it I do. Dean was your first boyfriend and you felt safe with him. But I think you've idealized your relationship too much. It wasn't all perfect Sweets, he was possessive and you really had nothing in common other than living within a two mile radius of each other."

Rory went to protest, but Lorelei held up her hand and continued.

"And Rory what you two have already been doing is wrong."

"Already been doing?"

"Yes Rory, already been doing. Having a secret friendship behind his wife's back is wrong kid no matter how you spin it. Do you want to be Pennilyn Lott?"

"Pennilyn Lott?"

"Yes, you know Pennilyn Lott! The woman who has been having secret lunches with your Grandfather for over thirty years behind your Grandmother's back, which has now ended up with your Grandmother not sleeping at home! What are you just going to meet with Dean at Al's Pancake World every so often until one of your spouses find out? Come-on Rory!"

Lorelei really hadn't meant to shout. She really didn't, but no matter how strained her relationship with her parents was, their current situation was tearing her up inside and this Rory Dean thing was hitting way to close to home. Observing her daughter, Lorelei realized she might have gone too far.

Rory looked like she had just been slapped. She felt a little queasy, and tears started forming in her eyes. Her grandparents' separation, acknowledged or not, had been extremely difficult on Rory.

"I hate Pennilyn Lott! I can't be Pennilyn Lott! Oh my God I'm Pennilyn Lott!"

Seeing how distressed Rory had become and hating herself for putting her in that state, Lorelei went to sooth her.

"Kid your not Pennilyn Lott. But if you allow this to continue you could be." She said gently.

Rory stifled a sob.

"So no more Dean then." She said sounding resolved.

"Yeah hun, no more Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

Author' Note: Thanks again for all the reads and reviews. Criticism is always welcome. Enjoy! P.S. Just a couple of direct lines from the show this chapter. Nothing major.

 **Chapter 7**

Rory spent the rest of the week getting back into life in Stars Hallow. She spent her time watching bad movies with her mom, hanging out with Lane (who as it turned out completely agreed with Lorelei about the whole Dean thing), eating at Luke's, and browsing at Andrew's. She had gone to checkup on the Inn a few times, but thankfully had yet to run into Dean. Rory suspected that was somehow her mother's doing but she wasn't complaining. After their talk Rory had finally got some perspective on the situation and was in no way looking forward to the inevitable confrontation. Other than yet another awkward dinner at the elder Gilmore's which only served to strengthen her resolve, Rory's week had been pretty much perfect.

Today was the test run, and Rory couldn't be happier for her mother. Everything she had been working towards for twenty years was finally happening. Rory was helping out the best she could, arranging the keys and setting up the dining room. Not to mention trying to calm the nerves of her insane mother, an angry Frenchman, and a neurotic chef.

When the guests finally arrived Rory watched the look on her mother's face and felt a surge of confidence. Her mother had built all of this out of nothing. She had taken the bull by the horns and come out better for it. When Rory heard Tom mention Dean she made a decision then and there to end this weird situation she had fallen into once and for all.

"I'll be right back."

"Make sure the keys are ready." Lorelei replied.

"Ok!" Rory answered as she headed back inside.

She found Dean almost immediately, carrying a door through the back hallway.

"Hi"

"Hey" he snapped.

Gotcha, still mad. I guess this just proves that this has to be done. Rory straightened herself up ready to get this over with.

"Dean we need to talk."

"I'm working."

"Technically you're working for the Inn, which kind of means your working for me. Well my mom, but I'm pretty sure I get her shares in the will, so yeah let's step outside for a second."

Dean was about to respond when Tom walked by.

"How're those doors coming Dean?" he said.

"Actually Tom I need Dean's help outside for a few minutes. It'll be quick."

"You're the Boss." Grunted Tom.

"See, alright follow me."

Dean practically slammed the door down and followed Rory out towards the employee parking lot.

Once they were a suitable distance where Rory felt they wouldn't be overheard she stopped and turned to face a very disgruntled Dean. Looking at him now Rory's confidence began to ebb. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but she knew it had to be done.

"Look Dean, this is really hard for me to say, but I think it's best if we stop being friends." She said as plainly as she could.

Dean snorted.

"So what, now that your back with that jackass he wont let you be my friend?"

" First off, I'm not back with Jess, and second he's not a jackass!"

No matter how much Jess had hurt Rory or how much she had hurt him, he was still her friend. She knew it might take a long time for those wounds to fade, but she still had hope that someday they would be able to sit down together and talk about anything and everything like they used to. She knew in her heart that no matter where they currently stood with each other, Jess would never allow anyone to talk about her the way Dean was talking about him.

"And this has nothing to do with Jess. This is about the fact that Lindsey doesn't want us to be friends and I'm not ok with going behind her back anymore."

"So you're not with Jess?"

Is that all he got from that? Nothing about his wife?

"No, I'm not with Jess."

Dean looked at her intently for a second and began to lean forward.

Rory froze for a moment. He could not be doing what she thought he was doing. Dean's face continued to get closer, causing Rory to snap out of her disbelief.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she screeched.

"Come-on Rory! We've been doing this dance for months now."

"Dance? What dance? I've been the town from _Footloose_! Dance free!" she ranted.

"Calling me from Spring Break?"

"That was Madeline." she mumbled

"Crying on my shoulder?"

"I was having a breakdown!"

"Calling me to save you from that date?" Dean went on.

"I was stranded!"

"We've never been friends Rory! You always do this! Lead me in then pull back!"

"I thought we were friends Dean! I needed a favor so I called a friend. I'm sorry if you thought it meant something more, but it didn't."

Rory went to turn away only to have Dean yank her arm back.

Luke had pulled up to the employee parking lot, there was no way he was riding in that stupid little golf cart. Today was his day. Flowers in hand he was ready to finally woo Lorelei. He knew it was a long shot, but he was tired of wasting time.

He heard a scream and turned to see Dean's hand on Rory's wrist. His little girl. Luke reacted without thought and sprinted towards the two. He grabbed Dean by the shoulder, afraid to disrupt the jackass lest he do more damage to Rory.

"Let go now."

Dean immediately released Rory's wrist.

Rory stepped back cradling her abused wrist to her chest and stepped behind Luke.

"You will never look at her again. You will never talk to her again. If you find yourself in the same space you will walk in the other direction. You are never to enter my Diner or anywhere else in town. In fact I recommend that you relocate completely, Because not only will this town tear you apart but her grandparents will have more than enough to say. Leave now.

.

"


	8. Chapter 8

Author' Note: Thanks again for all the reads and reviews. Criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

It looked really nice, was the first thought Tristan had when he pulled up to the Dragonfly Inn. It looked like _her_. It was elegant and yet comfortable, understated and yet sophisticated, all in one glance. Tristan had never really met the elder Gilmore, but if this Inn was the product of her work he could clearly see how her daughter's character came to be. The place held a grace about it, the kind you would expect from the high society he was accustomed to, but still felt welcoming in a way he had never felt entering the DuGrey driveway or any driveway in Hartford for that matter.

Part of Tristan couldn't believe he was actually doing this. But he was here and he would see it through. Gathering his courage and his cane Tristan made his way towards the entrance. 'Now or never' Tristan thought to himself.

"Who are you? This is a private event!"

Ok this French dude seems hostile, DuGrey charm shields up!

"Hello sir I'm Tristan DuGrey. I'm looking for Rory Gilmore" Tristan said with a smile while extending his hand. The French dude looked at him like he had offered him rancid fish.

"She is not here"

"Any idea when she might be back?"

"I do not know. I do not care"

Alright then French dude is officially not going to be of service. Tristan looked to a sitting room next to the lobby and decided to take his chances.

"I'll just wait there then if that's okay?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Lovely service." Tristan muttered under his breath as he made his way over to a chair. His leg had really started acting up and sitting down was necessary at this point.

Tristan sighed in relief once seated. He found himself seated opposite to a man that looked vaguely familiar to him. Judging by the look the man gave him Tristan guessed he wasn't the only one who was recognized. Taking the initiative Tristan introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Tristan DuGrey." He said and went in for a handshake.

"Jason Stiles." The man said and returned the gesture. Well better than the French dude. Tristan thought.

"Stiles? I know that name from somewhere. Are you from Hartford?"

" I am. DuGrey did you say? I believe our fathers are friends."

" Ah yes I think so. Floyd right?" Tristan said suddenly not wanting to talk to this guy at all. Tristan remembered the Stiles patriarch and couldn't want less to do with him or his progeny. God he hated Hartford!

"Yes that would be him. So what brings you out here? Not exactly on the beaten path for most Hartford kids."

"I came to see a friend and I'm not exactly 'most Hartford kids,'" Tristan said with a bit of edge. It was people like this and the random judgment that ran rampant in high society that had him questioning whether or not to come back at all. But this is where his Mary was so it wasn't really much of a choice at all.

"So who's your friend? There are not a lot of Hartford folk in the area that I know of?"

Tristan took a second to calm himself and not shout at this guy to mind his own business. He was nervous enough as it was without letting this guy get to him.

"Rory Gilmore."

"Oh Rory! She's a great girl. I'm actually her mother's boyfriend."

Well shit! Tristan thought. I'm actually going to have to put up with this ass. And I was already rude. Mary's not going to like this. Well actually I bet Mary doesn't like this guy at all. I might even earn some points on her pro con list for not liking this condescending douche. Hell I bet if I just explain…

The entrance of one Lorelei Gilmore interrupted Tristan's thoughts. He had never met her formally but she had made an impression on him all the same. Tristan knew that she was responsible for making his Mary who she was. He admired her decision to leave it all behind to build her own life on her terms. To him and some of the other disenfranchised Hartford youth, Lorelei was a legend. Whether as a cautionary tale or a mythical hero, they all knew her name.

Tristan's palms started to sweat, and he could literally feel his heart against his chest. He had wanted to see Rory first. Not face her mother and her mother's ass of a boyfriend.

Before Tristan could gather his bearings he heard Jack? Jenson? Whatever the Stiles guy name was speak.

"Lorelei, I was just chatting with Rory's friend Tristan."

Lorelei looked at the Stiles ass like he had grown a second head before turning towards Tristan with a look of shock and if Tristan was reading it correctly relief.

"Welcome back Bible Boy."


	9. Chapter 9

Author' Note: Thanks again for all the reads and reviews. Criticism is always welcome. Sorry for the wait.

 **Chapter 9**

'Don't have a panic attack, don't have a panic attack, don't have a panic attack', Tristan repeated in his head like a mantra. Lorelei Gilmore was a terrifying figure in Tristan's mind, well this Lorelei at least. Nope scratch that, both of the Lorelei's were equally terrifying. One could break his heart and the other he damn well knew could push the other one to do the breaking, meaning either or both could destroy him. And now your rambling, she's looking at you and your rambling, at least it's internal rambling. Did my palms always sweat this much? Am I wearing a tie because it feels really tight around my throat? Oh God, she's still looking at me! Say something you idiot!

"Hi" he squeaked out.

Well-played DuGrey. Spot on you don't sound like an idiot at all.

Lorelei looked at the young man and really took him in. The differences between him and the kid she had only caught glances of on occasion were striking. The tousled hair and smirk had been replaced with shorn locks and a very prominent scar. It began just below his right ear, and down his jaw. The angry red mark travelled further down to his neck disappearing under his collar. She shuddered thinking how far it may go. She noticed the cane rested at his side, and her heart broke just a little for him. He had clearly been through more than anyone his age should. On some level she could relate. Lorelei had her fair share of scars, but thankfully her's had not been visible the way Tristan's were. Her heart went out to the boy whom she knew was somewhat like her. The rebellious society teen searching for a way out, Lorelei could most definitely relate.

" It's good to have you back, I guess you're looking for Rory."

Mustering his courage, Tristan shot to his feet, well that is to say that he slowly stood to the best of his ability. He decided to be blunt with the woman that he saw as the gatekeeper to his ultimate goal, "Always."

Lorelei appraised the young man sitting in front of her. While she had sympathy for what he must have gone through she had watched her daughter be broken by boys one too many times for her liking and the man standing of her screamed trouble. But Lorelei knew there was no way to derail what was about to happen. Her daughter had never spoken the words aloud, but the signs had been there from the start. She couldn't stop this anymore than she could stop the sun from rising in the morning. For better or worse this boy was something her daughter had to confront. It wasn't so much a revelation as it was a realization. This was the man that would take her baby.

Lorelei couldn't help but think of how proud her mother would be of her composure in that moment.

"She's just run out, but should be back soon. Are you hungry? Need something to drink?

Tristan internally sighed at what he thought was a warm welcome.

"No thank you Mam. I'm fine."

Lorelei smiled to herself. Maybe this kid had potential after all.

"Call me Mam again and I will never make that offer again."

Tristan gave a small smirk in return.

"Understood."


End file.
